The G-Virus Returns
by bluealonealexarose
Summary: A year after the C-Virus outbreak, Sherry Birkin goes missing while on a mission in Eastern Asia. Leon S. Kennedy must team up with the international spy Ada Wong and the ex-mercenary Jake Muller to find Sherry and take down her kidnappers. But the real question is; can they protect Sherry from her past and is she strong enough to face it.
1. Chapter 1

_There's no curtain call_

_And there's no point in life at all_

_If each days ends and bent heart of mine cannot heal_

_I can't see_

_A darn thing_

_But could it_

_That the gray clouds that I loved completely blinded me_

_They're souls like me and you _

_Who aren't aware of what they do_

_Always laughing in the face of danger and truth_

_Can't they see_

_Right through their hazy glee?_

_That nothing good comes of rushing in blindly_

_I'll keep moving on _

_No matter what may come my way_

_And I'll sing_

_Not fearing what they say_

_Deep in my heart _

_I know for sure _

_That you are hurt,_

_Feeling insecure_

_And surly crying_

_Because you are _

_Only human_

_These tears of mine_

_Are screaming out _

"_It's not a lie"_

_And as I cry_

_I want to thank you _

_For showing me _

_What I could be_

_I won't let go _

_I thank you so_

_Yeah… _

_ By Angle beats (anime TV show, Ama Lee)_

1998,September

Raccoon City

Underground Facility

Chapter 1

Past, Kidnapped,

The train slowed to halt, on top of the train was man. Coved in burn markers all over his body which was caused that bitch of a redhead. He struggled to stand up; his body screaming at him to stop but he knew if he stop he be destroyed along with the train, unfortunately that was counting down to zero. Hopping off the train he turned around and grabbed an unconscious woman that lay under him when he transformed. The naked man placed her on his shoulder, using the virus in his body, he sped out of the tunnel just as the train blow up.

Once safely out the tunnel, he started to feel the effects of the G healing his body as he walked in a driftnet direction of the railroad tracks. He looked out towards the horizon, as he began to make planes for the future.

Eastern Asia

February 13, 2014

A year after the C-virus Outbreak

Sherry breath came out in heavy pants as she tried to out run the Javo's that was chasing her. Relief washed over Sherry when she saw a door up ahead, bursting through the door, Sherry turned around and locked the door. Taking in deep breaths, she proceed forward only to stop in her tracks; on top of a building was Javo, holding a sniper rifle. Before Sherry could take cover.

_BAM _

the Javo pierced her right rib. Sherry screamed out in pain as she fell on her back then she heard the sound of footsteps and they were coming in fast. Sherry tried to moved but the pain in her ribs made it difficult to move and difficult to breath _'Come on Birkin. You have to move. NOW! _, just then Sherry felt her arms being forced behind her back and her legs held down. "quick, give her the shot before she heals!" one of them yelled, Sherry managed to free her arm, elbowing one of the Javo in the face, she tried to reach for her stun rod only to have it kicked away. Sherry let out another painful scream when she felt a sharp object pierce her bullet wound. The Javo that stabbed sherry, raised his gun and hit her head. Hard.

_'No, someone hel…' _Sherry's world went black as the sound of a chopper was heard in the distance.

From a distance a person wearing a robe watched in pure anger as the Javo strapped Sherry to a gurney and loaded her onto the chopper. _'you bastards aren't getting away with this!' _it thought angrily. Taking out it's grappling bow and shot gun but before it could jump down; a helicopter flow too low for the person's liking. Soon there were too many for it to handle on its own. Looking at the helicopter Sherry was being held in one more time, then at inhuman speed it was off. _'Time to start trouble.' _It thought smirking as the robed figure jumped from the building and into the night sky. _'this going to be fun!' _And just like that it was gone with the wind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

New information, working with a butterfly

August 17, 2014

Washington D.C

O.S.D Head Quarters

A blessed thing it is for any man or woman to have a friend, one human soul whom we can trust utterly, who knows the best and worst of us, and who loves us in spite of all our faults.

Charles Kingsley

Leon S. Kennedy singed in frustration as he looked down at the picture of Sherry Birkin. It's been Seven months since Sherry disappeared on her mission.

When Ingrid Hunnigan informed the government that Sherry wasn't responding, they ordered Leon and other O.S.D members to search the location Sherry was last heard from. But the only thing was found was her stun rod and her blue scarf. Clair Redfield later joined the search for Sherry after returning from India. They started asking people if they saw Sherry, only to have doors slammed in their faces and the locals telling them to leave. No matter how hard they looked; Leon and Clair couldn't find their blonde friend, it was like Sherry vanished into thin air. The government gave the O.S.D three more months to find Sherry, then the government was going to declare Sherry Birkin dead.

Buzz, Buzz, Buzz

Leon snapped out of his thoughts when his phone want off, opening it up he read the caller I.D which read 'Unknown' he's eyebrows knotted in confusion. Answering with hesitating voice, he spoke "Hello? Who is this?" A female voice answered back. "Hello, handsome. Missed me?" She purred. Realizing who the mysterious woman was, he quickly gathered up his paper work and escaped into the hallway and found a private places to talk. Leon answered the mysterious woman. "What the hell do you want Ada?" Leon demanded. "What? Can't I say hello to old friend from time to time." Ada said playful. The O.S.D pinched the bridge of his noise. "Ada, I don't have time to play games with you. So if you excuse me, I have real work to do" Leon was about to end the call when Ada decided to speak up. "We'll then I guess you don't want to know that I have information on Sherry's location" Leon immediately put his phone back against his ear. "How do you about Sherry disappearance?" Leon questioned. "This is a small world Leon, everybody who has resources knows about Birkin absence in the O.S.D" Ada said simply, Leon tightened his hold on his phone, _'If Ada knows about Sherry, then who else_ _knows?'_ despite their past, it was more important finding Sherry then questioning Ada Wong. "Alright I'll bite, where's Sherry's location?" Leon took out a piece of paper and a pen as he waited for Ada to answer back but all he got was one thing. "Meet me at Mount Rushmore and you'll learn everything you need to know about Birkin." Silence was all Leon heard. "Ada wait! Ah god damn it!" he cursed as he shut his phone. 'Should I trust Ada? For all I know she could be setting a trap.' But on the other hand, the government's head advisor Maxwell Simmouns warned Leon if they couldn't find agent Birkin. They were going to follow through with declaring her dead. With no better option, Leon grabbed his flies and exited out of the room. _'I better not regret this'_ he thought wearily, making his way towards the parking lot.

While driving Ada had texted Leon, telling him to look for a red Ferrari. So many possibilities ran though Leon head. What if this was a trap or worse what if Ada was involved in Sherry's disappearance. Leon tightened his hold on the steering wheel that his knuckles turned white. _'I'll never forgive her if she did.'_

Once arriving at Mount Rushmore, he got out of the car and scanned the area until his eyes landed on a red Ferrari. Reaching inside his car, Leon took his gun and placed it in his jacket where his shoulder holster was. _'Can never be too careful'_ He thought. Walking carefully up to the car, Leon could make out a slender figure that was leaning against the car. He spoke out in a solemn voice. "We'll, I'm here. What is it you wanted to show me Ada." The slender woman turned her head to see the O.S.D agent.

"Leon, long time no see." Ada said with seductive smirk getting up to face Leon. He took notice that Ada wore the same thing outfit she wore in China. Leon nodded. "Alright I'm here, show me." Opening her backseat. Ada took out a black laptop from her car and laid on it. Tapping a few things, she motioned Leon to join her. "These pictures were taken in Syria ten days ago." Ada explained, Leon looked at her then at the computer screen. The first showed Javo holding what it looks to be a woman but her back was towards the camera then pushing into a black van, second photo showed them coming out of the van and into a building unfortunately the woman face was coved by a potato sack. "Who took these photos? Was it you?" Ada shook her head. "We don't know but whoever did managed to get her face." Closing the two photos, she opened the third one. "I have to warn you, what your about to see is… going to be hard to look at." Ada warned, while Leon remained emotionless. "Show me Ada." He demanded. She signed but nodded, clicking on it then moving aside for Leon to see. The final photo showed two Javo dragging the fragile woman down a darkened hallway but this time the camera was pointing at her face and what Leon saw shook him to the core. Her face was badly beaten and had several scars on her face that Leon had to squint his eyes together to see if it was really was Sherry. And much to his horror it was her. While Leon tried to process what he was seeing; Ada's phone went off.

RING, RING, RING

Reaching behind her back pocket, she pulled out her phone and pressed it against her ear. "Yes? (pause) no not yet, (pause) I have to ask, (pause) hold on." Turning to face Leon, only to meet his questioning glaze. "Who was that Ada?" she signed. "The people I work for forces on taking down bioterrorism and viral outbreaks that occur in the world big or small." Ada began to explain. "People like me, spy's, assassins, even mercenaries forces on steeling virus, Data, information, or getting rid of bio-terrorist that cause a threat. "She said done explaining. "Wait, you've been helping us this whole time? Why didn't tell me?!" he argued, she shook her head at him. "It wasn't safe at the time. Don't forget I was still working for Wesker and if he found out I was leaking information behind his back, I would've experimented on or… Dead." Ada argued back solemnly. The ex-cop looked away from the Spy trying not to imagine her lifeless body surround in pool of her own blood or Wesker experimenting on her. "Leon?" Snapping out of his thoughts, he turned his head to glaze at Ada who gave him a concerned look. "I'm fine." He replied fixing his eyes on the computer. The red spy singed; she didn't want to fight with him that was something she was trying to avoid all night. Grabbing his chin, she lifted his glaze towards hers. Blue met green; their faces inches away from each other; Ada spoke in a gentle tone. "What I'm trying to say is that I can't do this alone. I need your help, Leon." He tried to ignore how close their faces were and how she smelt nice. Leon know Ada would rather do things on her own then ask for help; he signed knowing this was only way to find Sherry. "Alright, but no more secrets. Complete honesty cause like or not we're partners now." Leon said grinning a little, Ada smirked in response.

Bring the phone to her ear, she answered back to her boss. "Yes, Mr. Kennedy agreed, (pause) understood, we'll be on the plane." Ending the call, she put her phone back in her jean pocket then shut her laptop. "Come on, we need to head to Syria." She said gabbing her laptop and got into the car, Leon followed getting in the passengers side. "If we leave by plane, we might able to get there by morning." Leon groaned when she mentioned Planes, since the last he was on crushed. Ada chuckled remembering seeing a plane crush back at china. "Sorry handsome but it's the fastest way to Birkin" Leon singed but nodded. "Alright, let's go before I change my mind."

Ada drove out Mount Rushmore and towards Washington Airport. Leon glazed out the window worried sick about Sherry. _'Just hold on for little longer Kiddo, I'm coming for you. I promise.'_ Little did Leon know that Sherry's light was about to run out.

Unknown Location

"Tell us where Mr. Muller is hiding." A scientist asked. The room they're in was dark, the only source of light was a lamb that was hanging from the ceiling and didn't help that it smelt like rotten flesh. Strapped to a chair was a blonde woman, her body was coved in bruises, cuts that were either closed or leaking out blood. Her breath come out in heavy pants from the recent shocks they gave her, using her strength she had left, she lifted her head and gave them the coldest glare she could give. "Go to Hell." She hissed out coldly. The scientist Singed. "Such a shame, shock Ms. Birkin again." A body guard at the lever nodded as he charged up the machine. Sherry Birkin's showed no emotion but sat there with now a blank look on her face then instant showed pain as tried to keep in her scream's not wanting to them the satisfaction of her agony. Unfortunately Sherry couldn't within stand the pain any lounger and scream at the top of her luges. "AHHHHHHH!" In the shadows a figure wearing a robe smirked sinister. 'Not much longer and you will be ours to control.' It thought evilly as it took pleasure of Sherry's screaming.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Meetings

Syria's Sky's

Early Morning

Leon glazed out the window then turning back to his gun, checking the chamber and sliding back into his Wing shooters. He rubbed his forehead, still trying to process what Ada told him.

After leaving Mount Rushmore, Ada explained to him that when she gave Wesker the Las Plagas virus; Ada had given Wesker a fake and the real one to her organization to make vaccines. But when he asked about the China incident, she tensed up and said 'That's personal. I'll tell you some other time, handsome.' It stayed silent after that.

Leon singed continuing to rub his forehead. "God knows I'm going to need shots after this." He mumbled. "You know there's a saying 'You can't drink your problems away.' Snapping his head up, Leon breath caught in his throat upon seeing Ada's outfit. A red tank top with lace trim, black leather jacket that stopped at her waist. Leather pants coved her long legs and a black choker with red trim completed the look. The red spy smirked. "See something you like handsome." Ada asked playfully as she took a seat across from him. The O.D.S agent coughed looking out the window again hopping to avoid eye contact. Ada watched in amusement as Leon rubbed his neck nervously. She decided to also take what Leon was wearing. A skin tight shirt showed off his toned muscles very nicely if she said so herself and black pants that were easy to run in. Leon caught Ada checking him out and staring grinning. _'Alright two can play at this game.'_ He thought grinning. "See something **you** like Ms. Wong" He said playfully. Her smirk widen.

RING, RING, RING

Their faces turned serious as silence took over. Ada answered her phone. "Yes? Yes we're about to land." There was a pause, Leon observed Ada's face trying to see any emotions but she showed none. "Alight, we'll be there." Ada hung up the phone. "Well, what did your boss say." He asked. "My boss gave me the direction to the area those pictures were taken in." She replied back, checking her weapons. Leon nodded glazing out the window again. "Please buckle up and remain in your seats. We'll be landing in Syria shorty." The plane attendant said into the speaker. Leon and Ada buckled in as the plane started to land.

Once landing, the agent and spy climbing into a brown jeep then pulled out the airport. Both stayed silent as Leon drove into the city not knowing the horrors that waited for them.

Leon and Ada drove though Syria, everything was quiet to quiet for their likely. "I don't get it, where is everyone?" Leon questioned, glazing around the empty buildings. Leon stopped the jeep when a barricade appeared in their path. "blocked? That's odd." She said getting out of car. "What do you mean?" Leon asked following after her. Ada took out her phone and checked her map. "There isn't supposed to be a block in the road-"Shh! Listen" he hushed. Both listened, suddenly growls and moans broke through the silence of the dead city.

Red hungry eyes glowed in the shadows, slowing coming out of their hiding place. Stalking slowing towards the government agent and red spy. Leon thrust out both his wing shooters and began firing. Ada followed suit, thrust out her Machine pistol and helped Leon take out the B.O.W's. "god damn it, it seems like the whole city is infected!" Leon shouted reloading his guns. "Well then, let's take out these party crashers shall we." Ada replied back taking her crossbow and firing pipe bomb arrow at the horde of zombies which made a path way into an alleyway. "Handsome this way! I'll cover you!" Leon nodded dashing towards the dark alleyway. Leon glazed behind him, Ada was taking down B.O.W's one by one while trying to keep up with him. Then suddenly, he heard the faint sound of footsteps running towards his and Ada's direction. When the running got closer, Leon stopped running and pointed his gun at the person, he or she held up their hands. "Wait asshole I'm not-"Get down!" Leon yelled. Getting down on his or her knees, Leon shot the Zombie in the head making it go down. The person stood up slowing taking a look at the corpse surrounded by its own blood then towards Leon. He had his gun trailed on the person not sure if he or she was hostile. "Can you not point your gun at me? God damn do I look like some sort zombie to you?" Lowing his gun, Leon got a good look at muscled man. He was 6ft 3in, red orange chopped hair, Steel blue his eyes, and long scar ran along his left cheek. He wore a black long sleeved shirt that he rolled up to the elbows, black cargo pants, black combats. Leon immediately know who this was person. "Jake…?" Leon said slowing not sure if the person was indeed Jake Muller. "Leon…?" Jake said also slowing, not believing hero was in Syria.


End file.
